The Trip To The North Pole
by YourrrxDumbbx125
Summary: The gang is still on their way to the North Pole. On the way, they meet some old friends and make some new. pairs aangxkatara. i frogot to tell u this at least i think it hasen't been told yet Aang,katara,sokka don't know that Zuko is a prince. sorry Chap
1. Chapter 1

Katara was standing by a river practicing her water bending; when she heard someone behind her. She figured that it was a rabbit and continued practicing. When she heard it again, she had to go investigate it. She crept through the forest as quietly as she could. A little farther ahead of herself, she saw a camp fire light. She quickly ran behind a tree, and peered around the corner. What she saw, shocked her. Jet was sitting on a log; whittling a piece of wood. Katara held back a scream as she quickly ran back to camp. Katara emerged to hear Aang and Sokka fighting over who would get to drive Appa next.

" C'mon Aang! You've been driving him for the past 3 days. I want a turn!" shouted Sokka.

" But he's my flying bison! I should get to drive him!" screamed Aang.

Katara ran over to Sokka and tapped him on the shoulder. Sokka turned around and saw Katara with a scared look on her face. He quickly calmed down.

" Katara, what's the matter? Did you see a ghost?" He said in a mocking tone.

" No, something way worse. I saw Jet not to far from here!"

Aang quickly joined in on the conversation.

" JET IS HERE! We have to get out of here."

Everyone started packing up camp. As they were about to get on Appa, they heard someone laugh behind them. The turned to see Jet standing behind them. .

And where do you three think your going? I need... a favor from you."

" We won't help you Jet! You lied to us the last time, why should we help you now!" yelled Aang.

"Because if you don't, you'll have to answer to my partner."

And out of the forest behind Jet, came Zuko and his fire bending army.

" Nice work Jet." said Zuko, with a little laugh with the statement.

Aang quickly grabbed his staff and jumped down from Appa. He stood in front of Jet.

" You leave us alone." he said, trying to sound brave.

Zuko just laughed.

" Your situation is futile. Now you come with me, or your friends will join their mother."

Just then, twenty fire benders came surrounded the camp site. Five of them charged at Sokka and Katara, and tied them up.

"NO! You let them go!" Aang said. Tears started to spill out of his eyes. " This is between me and you Zuko. They shouldn't be involved in this!"

Aang fought to keep himself from falling to his knees.

" Oh but they are. You see, I finally figured out how you have defeated me all of this time. You had your friends to help and guide you. So, I thought if I got rid of them, then your nothing but a weakling! Guards, take them to my ship. And make sure that they are locked up good and guarded well."

Zuko gave an evil smirk and watched as Katara and Sokka struggled against the ropes that bound them. The fire benders and Jet slowly cornered Aang. All of a sudden, Jet attacked, wacking Aang's staff to a fellow fire bender. Aang tried to attack back, but the fire benders quickly took their chance and bounded Aang's hands together. Aang struggled against the ropes, but he couldn't get free.

"I finally captured the Avatar, and this time, he will not escape me!

Aang quietly walked in a circle of fire benders toward Zuko's ship.

" I can't believe Zuko finally won." said Aang whispering to his self. " I've let the whole world down. I've let Sokka and Katara down. I'm going to loose the two people who care about me the most." Aang closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. " I wont let that happen."

When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a light blue. He created a huge air ball, that blasted all of the fire benders 10 feet away. Zuko was knocked and slammed against his boat. As he fell toward the beach, his vison went black. The men holding Katara and Sokka were blown away into the ocean. Katara and Sokka were blown toward the back of the ship, but Sokka grinded his feet into a bump in the ship's deck. Katara flew a few more feet before she skidded to a halt. She looked up and saw a bright blue light illuminating the shore.

Aang's vison was blurred. He couldn't see anything. He could only hear the screams of terror and pain. He had no idea what he was doing, and he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. Memory flash backs were popping in and out of his head. He screamed in his head to make them stop, but they kept coming, he wanted so badly to not be the Avatar. He hated this, he hated not knowing how to do his job, or control this stupid Avatar sprit. Slowly, he could feel the wind around him begin to slow down, his vison cleared, he could make out people, his body let him fall toward the soft, warm sand, then, total blackness.

Katara scrambled up; she hoped to god that Aang was alright. She walked up to Sokka.

" Sokka, are you alright?" she asked.

" Yeah, but I think my foot is stuck."

Sokka gave one humongous heave. His foot slipped right out and he went falling toward the floor. Katara gave a giggle.

"C'mon, we have to go help Aang."

When they reached Aang, they discovered a slight snag in their plan. They couldn't carry him because of their hands. Katara saw something shiny in the sand. She walked over. There was a knife, sitting the sand. She cut here hands free and then took the knife to Sokka. She cut off Sokka's ropes and they both picked up Aang. They started to walk into the forest, when a blast of heat knocked them all to the ground. Katara stood, and stepped in front of Aang.

"Stay away from him Zuko!" she threatened.

"You'll come quietly, even if you don't want to." said Zuko.

Zuko and a few men that were conscious surrounded Katara, Sokka and Aang. Aang laid there, still weak from his Avatar spirit being activated. Suddenly, Katara felt hands push her down on the sand, and then felt the familiar feeling of iron clasp against her wrists.

"Take them, and the Avatar down to the cells."

As Katara was taken away, she said quietly to her self, " I'm sorry Aang."

The next morning, Aang woke up surround by faces. One had blue, soft, caring eyes. While the other had worried eyes. Aang slowly sat up.

" Oh my gosh Aang! Your alright!"

Katara gave him a tight hug. She was so happy that he was alright. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you alive Aang. You scared me!"

Aang gave him a smile and looked at Katara.

" What happened? I can't really remember."

"Well, what's the last thing that you remember?" asked Sokka.

" Well, I was walking down a beach, with my hands tied in ropes, and Zuko was in front of me. Then, everything went blurry, and I didn't know what I was doing."

" Your avatar sprit was probably activated." said Katara.

Then, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Aang stood up and walked toward the front of their cell. Zuko was soon facing him.

" Nice to see that you have finally waken up. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with you."

Katara's eye's widened. What did Zuko want with Aang?

"What do you want?" asked Katara.

" I would like to tell the avatar something, now stay out of it!" snapped Zuko.

Katara's heart raced. What did he want with Aang? Aang stood up quickly and walked over to the cell.

"I'll go with you. Only if you promise, not to hurt my friends."he said, looking Zuko directly in the eyes.

" I'll try not to." said Zuko with a sneer.

" Promise me Zuko."

"Sorry, I don't make promises."

Aang hung his head.

"Fine, but if one scratch is on them, I swear I will.."

" I get it." said Zuko quickly.

Zuko opened the door and lead him away. Katara took one last look at Aang's worried eyes. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.

As they neared his room. Aang could feel his heart skipping beats. He could feel sweat dripping down his face. Zuko sensed that he was tense.

" Don't worry. You wont be hurt."

This made Aang's nerves a little better. When they entered the room, the door closed with a bang, and he could hear the latch being locked. Aang gulped and sat down across from Zuko. Zuko just stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

This made Aang's nerves a little better. When they entered the room, the door closed with a bang, and he could hear the latch being locked. Aang gulped and sat down across from Zuko. Zuko just stared at him. Aang couldn't take it anymore. He stood and went to the door.

" Where do you think your going?" he asked.

" I can tell that this was a complete waste of time. Your not going to tell me anything, so I might as well go back to my friends."

Aang jerked on the door. When it didn't budge, Aang got really mad. He slammed his fist against the door. Instead of sending air bending at it, the smell of burnt medal filled his nose. He coughed and stepped back. Right where he slammed his fist, was a scorched mark. Aang stifled a cry back. He looked at his hands. They looked the same, but they felt different. Zuko was a little shocked by what had happened. He smiled.

" I can see you just had your first encounter with fire bending." he said.

His voice mad Aang jump and he swirled around.

"Yeah, it kinda was." mumbled Aang.

Zuko stood, and gave Aang a look of pure seriousness.

" Avatar, I'll make a deal with you. I'll teach you fire bending, if you defeat my father."

Aang was shocked.

" C.. Could you run that by me again?" he said.

Zuko's armor began to steam. He couldn't help that he had a short temper, it came from his father. Zuko gave a relaxing sigh and turned to the air bender. A look of pure confusion was on his face.

" I said, that I would teach you fire bending, if you defeat my father."

His voice was stiff, but he refused to let his anger out. If he showed one flicker of fire, the avatar would refuse.

" So, you are willing to teach.. me... fire bending?" he said. "But, why?"

At this, Zuko didn't have an answer. He turned away.

" Just answer my question. Do you accept the offer, or don't you." he said.

" Yes, I accept."

Zuko smiled to the Avatar.

"Good, your training begins tomorrow. VERY early. Get some sleep."

Zuko tapped on the door three times. The door opened. Zuko turned to his crew.

" Men, you are to escort the Avatar back to the prison hold. Make sure that he tells his friends of our... agreement."

The crew bowed and Zuko shut the door with such a force, that wind hit Aang in the back.

Aang was pushed forward. What did he just do? He practically gave himself to Zuko.

" I'll talk to him tomorrow during our training." he thought to him self. When Aang returned to the cell, Katara clasped him around the neck. Aang felt tears run down his back. Was Katara that worried about him? This made him blush a little. Katara pulled back. Aang took a piece of his shirt and wiped the tears away. Katara slightly blushed.

" Thanks Aang." she whispered to him.

Aang smiled. Sokka saw what was going on, and smiled at the two.

" You two are just to funny." he said.

Katara swirled quickly. She did it so fast, that she almost feel. But with Aang's quick reflexes, he grabbed her before she hit the floor. Katara was blushing madly at this point.

"Stop it! He doesn't like you like that! Your being foolish.' she said to herself. Katara fixed her clothing and stared at Sokka who was now having a laughing fit.

" What is so funny?" she stared at him coldly, knowing exactly why he was laughing.

" You and Aang. That's what!"

Sokka was now laughing very hard. Suddenly, a pebble came flying at Sokka's head. It hit his head with a thump and fell to the floor. Creating a ping as it rolled away.

" Hey, who.."

Sokka didn't have to finish his sentence. He saw Aang laughing. He was spinning rocks in the air with his air bending. Katara gave a giggle as she saw Sokka rub the stop where the rock hit.

" That really hurt Aang..." he said mumbling.

"Avatar, you must tell you friends of the plan that you and prince Zuko have." said the guard.

Aang sighed.

" Thanks, I kinda forgot."

He turned to Sokka and Katara who had most curious expressions.

" Guys, Zuko is going to teach me fire bending."

"WHAT!" Sokka and Katara said simultaneously.

Aang flinched as their voices echoed off the walls.

" As long as I defeat the fire lord, who is... Zuko's father by the way."

"No way!" said Sokka.

Katara nearly fainted. Zuko was a prince!

"Why isn't he sitting in a comfy throne in the fire nation? Why is he here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but my training starts early tomorrow. I'll try and talk to him then." said Aang.

Sokka shook his head, but agreed with Aang's statement.

A few hours passed. The one little window they had showed a deep, orange and pink sunset. Aang was standing against the wall, watching the sun go down. He felt and elbow push against his. He looked over and saw Katara admiring the same sky. No one said anything for awhile. When the sun had finally set, Katara yawned.

" I think I'm going to go to bed." she said.

Her voice made Aang jump.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too." he said.

She laid down against the wall. Surprisingly, it was quiet warm. Aang laid down between Sokka and Katara. Putting his hands behind his head. His eyes were half closed. He was exhausted, and needed to sleep. But for some reason, he couldn't. Aang looked at Katara. Her brown hair was falling in front of her face, her eyes were lightly closed, and her face showed no sign of pain, or sadness. Her eyebrows were relaxed, and her lips were parted a little. She looked like a little girl, who had just gotten back from a well played day at the park. He really did like Katara. Actually, he... loved her. Aang looked over at Sokka. He saw a puddle of drool around his head, and he was snoring loudly. Aang giggled and closed his eyes. He had two of the most special friends in the world, and he wouldn't let anything happen to them, not one little thing.

The next morning, Aang felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw the face of Zuko. Aang sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Zuko." he said with a yawn.

"Yeah, thats nice Avatar. We have to start training."

Aang slowly stood up. He went to reach for his staff.

" Uh, you wont be needing that." said Zuko.

Aang sighed and took one last look at his friends, who were still sleeping soundly.

" Come Avatar, we have to go... now!" said Zuko, becoming a little impatient.

Aang followed Zuko out of the cell.

Some fire benders watched as Aang followed Zuko through the halls. He felt kinda awkward because everyone was looking at him. Zuko looked back and saw Aang looking at the ground. They came to a door. Zuko placed his hand over a hole and pushed his hand against it. A wall of dust came flying from around his hand, and Aang could hear the scraping of a door opening against the rusted metal. When Aang stepped inside, he was amazed by what he saw. There were targets (that were badly burned by the way), water canteens, a battle field, and pull up bars.

" Do you use all of this stuff!" said Aang to Zuko.

" Yeah, I've gotta stay in shape." he said. " Fire bending takes a lot of energy, and muscle. You have to have good reflexes, and a sharp eye."

Aang nodded. He was mentally noting all of this down.

" Here, put these on." he said throwing a pair of pants at Aang.

"What are they?" Aang asked, feeling the material. They were made of silk, and looked really comfy.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're fire bending pants. They help protect you from fire blasts. Now, if you want to be fried, then I suggest that you don't put them on. But, if you want to stay in one piece, I suggest you do."

Aang sighed and went behind a door. When he emerged, The pants fit him perfectly, and he had his shirt off. Zuko had the same exact outfit on.

" Lets get started." said Zuko.

" We'll start with some simple fire bending moves, like creating a fire ball in your hand."

Zuko did the motions. When he looked up, he saw Aang with the same fire ball. Aang's eyes were wide.

" Good." said Zuko.

Aang then decided to have a little fun, like he did when Katara was teaching him water bending. He stretched the fire ball, and then curved it, and then made it into a circle. Zuko watched with amazement.

" Okay, you can stop now." he said.

" How do I get rid of it?" asked Aang.

" Just relax, and the fire will dissipate."

Aang closed his eyes, and he could feel the heat diminish. Aang re-opened his eyes.

" Lets do some more." said Aang excitedly.

Zuko gave a smile.

" Now, I am going to teach you how to push that fire ball forward. You place your legs firmly on the ground. You then focus your energy and then you punch forward, this should cause a ball to fly forward and hit the wall. Don't worry if you hit the wall, they are fire proof."

Aang nodded and did the steps. It took him a little longer to get this one down, but he eventually had it figured out.

It went like this for 5 days. When Aang returned each night from practicing, he would tell Katara and Sokka of what he had learned, and he even showed off a little bit. And, they would ask the same question. " Have you asked him yet?" Aang told them that he was having so much fun, and that he kept forgetting.

On the 6th day, Aang awoke earlier than expected of him. Aang had gotten used to waking up early from Zuko coming in and shaking him. He waited several minutes, but Zuko didn't show up. Aang sighed. He heard some one move behind him. He turned around and saw Katara rubbing her eyes. She stretched and sat up.

" Oh, Aang. I thought you would be training with Zuko." she said.

" I'm supposed to be, but he hasn't showed up yet. I wonder if something happened to him."

Katara looked at Aang. Aang always worried about other people, even if they were his enemy. That's what she liked about Aang, he was so caring and nice. And, when needed, he was the bravest person shehad ever seen.

" Katara, I've always wanted to tell you something." said Aang.

Katara looked at him.

" Yes. What is it."

Aang was now starting to sweat. He placed a hand at the back of his head and scratched behind his ear.

" Well, I just wanted to tell you that I..."

Suddenly, a sudden jerk sent Aang, Katara, and Sokka flying toward the other wall. Aang created an airball, that caught Katara and Sokka before they hit the wall. Sokka was now wide awake, and was panting.

" What happened!" he said. His voice cracking a little.

" I don't know, but I didn't like it." said Aang.

Aang strained his ears to hear what was going on. He could her the screams of men on the top deck, but he couldn't make out anything that they were saying. Suddenly, their cell door opened and they saw Zuko, a little wet.

"What's going on up there!" shouted Sokka.

Zuko ignored him. He ran up to Aang, painting slightly.

" Avatar, we need your help. We are caught in the middle of a..."

Suddenly, the ship jerked again, which sent everyone sprawling over the floor. Aang stood and helped Zuko up.

" Let me guess... a storm." said Aang.

Zuko nodded. Aang closed his eyes. He HATED storms, but there were innocent people aboard this ship, and they needed his help.

" I'll help you Zuko." said Aang.

Zuko nodded, and pulled Aang toward the door. Suddenly, Aang was jerked the other way, and was directly in Katara's face. There lips only a few inches away from each other. Aang could feel his face heat up, as her hot breath touched his skin.

"Aang, I really do want you to be careful." Katara said. "And, if anything happens to you..." she slowly leaned in, and gave Aang a kiss.

Aang could feel every nerve go ABLAZE as her lips touched his. Katara slowly pulled away, and looked at Aang.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" cried out Zuko.

He pulled Aang away from Katara, and dragged him down the hall. Suddenly, another jerk, sent Katara and Sokka flying. Sokka crawled over and helped his sister back on her knees. Sokka leaned Katara against the corner of the wall.

" Please hurry Aang, get us out of this storm." said Sokka.

On top of the deck, Aang was having difficulty helping everyone. He water bent a wave away from the ship, but then had to air blast a piece of wood that came hurtling at them. He even had to use fire bending to help evaporate big puddles of water that kept weighing the ship down. In about 20 minutes, Aang was exhausted. He had to keep going though, Katara and Sokka were down there, and everyone on board was counting on him. Suddenly, a huge wave that Aang didn't catch, slammed against the deck; putting everyone under water. Aang did a twirled, and the bended the water off the ship. Once the water cleared away, Aang's attention was drawn to the side of the ship. He could hear screaming, and he saw a hand going death-grip on the side of the boat. Aang dashed over the side, but the hand slipped off the railing before he had a chance to grab it. Aang had tears in his eyes. He closed them, and began to feel a hatred toward himself. He should've held on tighter, he should've gotten their earlier. He could've use air bending to pull him up, he could've done so many things to save that mans life, but he didn't. Suddenly, the water, and air a round the boat stopped. The men looked and saw Aang, generating a big air ball (no, not his avatar spirit) to help protect the boat from the storm. Aang struggled, and saw a little bit of his bubble disappear, he generated more energy and closed that hole. The captain put the boat on full speed and head north. Aang could feel his air ball losing power. He couldn't give up though. He had to hold on. Suddenly, Aang heard someone yell, " LAND!" Aang opened hs eyes, and saw an island. His heart lept with joy as he let his bubble deteriorate and let the boat touch the sand. Once he did, he collapsed against the deck. He opened his eyes, and saw Zuko looking down at him. Next thing he knew, blackness covered his eyes, and he went to sleep.

Aang awoke the next day, not in a cell, but in a bed. He looked down and saw his arm wrapped in a bandage. He sat up and looked around the room. He saw Katara's head lying on the bed beside him, and Sokka was sleeping up right in a chair. Katara felt the bed beneath her head move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Aang sitting up right. She slowly lifted her head and saw green eyes looking down at her. She smiled and shot up from her knees. She leaned over and gave him a big hug. Aang winced in pain.

"Katara, can you please not hug me so tight, it kinda hurts."

Katara loosened up her grip and put her hand on his head.

" I was so worried when Zuko brought you down here. You looked really bad. Scratches all over place, and bruises."

Aang sighed and laid his head against the pillow.

" What exactly happened up there?" she asked.

Aang looked at her, pain laid heavily in his eyes. He began the story of the battle between man and nature, and the loss of one of the men from Zuko's crew. Katara's face grew sadder and sadder as the story went on. By the time it was finished, she was almost to tears.

" Oh Aang, you tried your best to protect those people. You should be proud of.."

Aang sat up quickly, tears streaming down his face.

" Be proud! Be proud that a man trusted me, and I let him die! Be proud of me, not being able to help anyone on this planet! Be proud that... that..."

Aang broke down and buried his face into his hands. Katara sat beside him on the bed, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aang welcomed the hug, and leaned into Katara.

" Shhh.. Its going to be okay." she said over and over, trying to calm the young air bender down.

Aang's cries became softer and Katara could feel Aang's body slump against her's for support. Katara laid Aang's head down on the pillow and let him sleep. Katara went over to her brother and shook him until he woke up.

"Aang just cried himself to sleep. I think I'm gonna take a nap, you need to be awake just incase he does."

" Okay. You look terrible, you really should get some sleep."

Katara and Sokka switched places. Katara placed her head against the wall, and her heavy eyes welcomed the sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko was walking down the hallway, in every room, men were being taken care of. Almost all of his men had been injured protecting the ship from the storm. But there was one particular person that he wanted to check on. He peered around the corner and saw the girl, and the boy in the room. The girl was sleeping in the chair, and the boy was sitting beside the Avatar's bed. He knocked quietly, to announce his presence. Katara jerked awake and looked toward the door. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"How is the Avatar feeling?" asked Zuko.

"Physically, I think he's doing okay. But mentally, I'm not so sure."

Zuko walked into the room, and toward the bed. Sokka restrained himself from leaping at the fire bender. Zuko leaned beside the bed and placed a hand on the Avatar's forehead.

"He has a fever. I'll go get a doctor."

Hearing this, Katara ran over to the bed and placed her own hand on Aang's head. Her eyes widened as the heat from his fore head made her palm sweat. She could see sweat, and tears of pain slide down his face.

"Zuko, hurry!" said Katara.

Zuko dashed from the room, and went to the nearest room with a doctor. He returned in about 2 minutes. The doctor placed a sthascope to his heart. The doctor then grabbed the bucket of water beside the bed. When he placed his finger's in the water, it was really warm.

"Is anybody in this room a water bender?" he asked.

Katara raised her hand.

" Oh thank heavens. I need you to cool this water down."

Katara nodded and placed her hands over the bucket. She closed her eyes and focused her attention on the water. The doctor saw the water start to solidify.

"Okay, that's enough!"

Katara opened her eyes. The doctor took a rag from his coat pocket and soaked it in the bucket. He rung out the rag and placed it on the Avatar's fore head. Aang moaned and shivered. Katara took his hand into hers and he squeezed.

"Hold on Aang, its gonna be okay."

She squeezed her eyes, and a tear fell from her check. Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's going to be okay Katara. The kid's got a strong soul."

Katara smiled at her brother. Sometimes, he knew exactly what to say, at the right moment.

Suddenly, Aang began to talk in his sleep.

"No... No! Don't hurt them! I can't lose them! No!"

Zuko backed up in surprise, and Katara looked at him... a little scared.

"Aang, were right here. Nothing's going to happen to us." said Katara.

Aang began to kick in his bed.

" No! Don't hurt them! Take me instead! I don't want them getting hurt!"

Aang suddenly sent an air ball toward the ceiling, causing a big gust of wind to fill the room. Katara covered her eyes, and saw a big hole in the ceiling.

"Aang! Wake up!" said Sokka.

Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Whoa, he's on fire."

The doctor didn't know what to do.

"I've never seen anything like this!" he said.

Aang's eyes suddenly flew open, his pupils were dilated and his breaths came in short. Zuko was watching all this unfold, with wide eyes.

"Aang, calm down. Were right here. Nothing is going to happen to us."

Katara was trying desperately calm him down, but nothing was working. Aang eyes closed again. Katara placed both hands down on Aang's shoulders. Aang shook, but Katara wouldn't let him move. Katara could see Aang's chest rise and fall rapidly. Katara had fear, concern, and anger welled up inside her. Suddenly, Katara noticed that Aang had stopped thrashing, and was now breathing regular. His eyes were still closed, but at least he wasn't screaming. Katara leaned back, and took a breath of relief.

"Katara... KATARA!"

Aang sat up quickly, locking Katara in a hug. Tears began to spill out of his eyes.

"Aang! Oh my gosh! Your okay!"

Sokka sighed in relief and looked at Aang. Tears had actually began to fill HIS eyes, but he wiped them away. Aang slowly sat up.

"Zuko! W..What are you doing here?" asked Aang nervously.

"Can't I check up on you?" he asked.

Aang nodded.

"Sorry, im just used to you trying to capture me and stuff."

Zuko smiled.

"I can see why you would say that."

Aang smiled and looked around the room.

"Sokka, katara, I'm really glad to see that you guys are not hurt."

Sokka giggled.

"Actually, being jerked around in that cell, hurt a little bit."

Katara smiled at Aang.

"Aang, are you okay? I mean, you were talking in your sleep, and... look up."

Aang looked up and saw the hole that he had created when he was sleeping.

" I did that!" he said.

"Yeah, is there something you want to tell us about... the thing that happened in your dream?"

Aang looked away.

"C'mon Aang. You can tell us anything." said Sokka in a comforting voice.

"Well, I was facing the fire lord. I was so close to winning. Then, a guard came in carrying you two in chains. He said that he would torture you unless I gave up. I didn't know what to do. I had one last hit against Ozai, but he dodged. He gave the order... and... and..."

Aang couldn't finish the sentence. And, he didn't need to.

"I'm sorry."

Aang looked away, he was to disgusted with himself.

"I can't believe I dreamed that." he said in a whisper.

He slammed his fist against the bed. He heard a crunch.

"What was that!" said Sokka.

Aang dug under the blankets until he felt it.

"It feels like... paper!"

Aang pulled out a piece of paper, wrapped up in a white string. Aang pulled on one of the strings, and the paper rolled out to show elegant hand writing.

"What does it say?" said Zuko.

Everyone stared at him.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME FREAK?" he said.

When no one answered, Zuko sat on the floor, and looked away. Everyone shrugged and turned to Aang.

"Aang, why don't you read it out loud." said Katara.

Aang cleared his throat and began . . .

Aang,

Hi, its me Avatar Roku. You do realize that you only have 6 months to master the elements. Must I keep reminding you to stay on task! You need to get a move on. I will be awaiting your arrival at the Northern Avatar Temple in the water nation. You must contact me there, before you leave, and after you've mastered water bending. Please hurry Aang, we don't have very much time. Oh, and thank that kind fire bender for teaching you fire bending.

Avatar Roku


End file.
